


You have a what!

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all remember that at the end of the episode 'The Sand of Time'  the old Omi went back to his time, but what about Jack's future self? Well,someone come to pick him up who got everyone shocked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have a what!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest stories so sorry if the quality of the actions seems a bit boring or not as entertaining as my other fics, but I want to finish up re-posting all of my one-shots and only a few are still missing after that come the other stories and then I can go back to up-dating fics.

It was only one hour after the old Omi went back to his time and the monks were all sitting together in the dojo's large garden, speaking happily about the last events which were again caused by the power of a Wu, as they got some unwanted visitors. In front of them landed one of Jack Spicer's flying ships and out come said, selfproclaimed evil boy genius himself with his future self and the Hey-Lin witch Wuya. The monks stood up and prepared to fight as the redhead held his hand up in signal that they should stay put for a few seconds. 

"Where is the old Omi?" he asked while looking around for the other yellow midgett.

"He already went back to his own time."said Kimiko to the three standing in front of them in the clearing, it was kind of interesting to see how their jaws dropped almost at the same time.

"WHAT!" both Jack's yelled in union at that and the witch only shook her head in mock sorrow, she could not believe that she would now have to deal with two Jacks.

"He left one hour ago partner." said Clay, scratching the back of his head.

"That means that I'm stuck here?" asked old Jack in panic and the others nodded to the old man who looked about to either scream or break out in tears.

"Great, now we have two from that idiot on our ba…" Raimundo started sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest as suddenly someone sent him with a flyingkick hard against the wall.

"Raimundo!" the others yelled and after the sock died down a bit, namely Rai waving a hand that he still lives, they turned to the attacker before all paled. 

In front of them stood a young girl around seventeen, so much older then them, with long red hair which was tied up in two pony tails and pale skin, she wore a black top and a matchingly coloured skirt with matching black boots and glowes. She looked to be gothic and reminded everyone on someone, but they couldn't say, but that she was quite pretty in an exotic-dark way they all could noticed.

"Who are you?" asked Dojo, but the little dragon and the others were ignored as she simply walked past them and went up to the elder Jack, hugging him carefully.

"I was worried about you, did you take your medicine before comming to this time-line?"she asked as she looked at him with sternly, but also with slight worry.

"Hey, Jack nice nurse, how much do you pay for her babysitting you, probably rather much." said the young Brazilian as he looked the girl over - after climbint out of the wall that is -, but he and the others got startled as the old man begun laughing in amusement.

"She is not my nurse, but it fills me every time with pride when I see her and that is so since the day I first held her in my arms…" he said in a caring and warm voice as he held the girl's hands, who smiled at him warmly in return. The others stared only confused at them, but then begun Wuya to look from the girl to the Jack beside her and then back.

"That can't be real!" yelled the witch suddenly after the realization fully registered in her mind. "Tell us who you are…now!" she demanded while the girl smiled up at her, she knew that smile also!

"Wuya, is everything ok?" asked Jack looking up at the purple ghost a bit worried about her acting.

"I think you should now introduce yourself." said the man petting the girl's shoulder, who nodded smirking. 

"Very well." she said bowing, her smirk still present. "My name is Jessica Spicer, Evil Girl Genius, Dragon of Darkness and Hey-Lin witch in training." as she ended with her introducing went everyone pale and stared gapping at her and the may punchline was still about to be delivered.

"It looks like as if you finally met my daughter." said old Jack grinning while his past self almost fainted and the others were too shocked about the idea of Jack Spicer as a father, but now they could finally put a finger on it at whom the girl reminded them, she looked mostly like her father!

"Wait a minute, you are a Dragon!" yelled Omi suddenly as he registered her words.

"Yes, the Dragon of Darkness." she said smiling.

"But…but how can you…I mean then you are…" he tried to say, but she interupted him as she held her hand up.

"I'm a Dragon and sometimes train with the other four monks in the temple, but I often train at home then what it takes to be a Dragon with an element to master, that can I also learn there." she said matter of factly.

"But how?" asked a confused looking Kimiko while still trying to figure out which girl was desperate enough to marry Spicer.

"My father is also a Dragon and my uncle also teaches me in material arts." she said pointing behind her.

"JACK IS WHAT!" yelled everyone, even Wuya was about to faint at that tought while said genious tried to take all of the informations in so he had even a bit time to wonder what 'uncle' for he had always been an only child and his paretns did not even in the slightest look as if they planned to have another kid in any way, leave alone relationships which would result in one.

"That is impossible and by the way what should his element be, pudding?" Raimundo asked mockingly, but he backed away behind Kimiko as Jessica gave him a rather effective deathglare.

"No, and you will find out in four years from now on counted, but I will be helpful my father is the 'Dragon of Destruction'." she answered and everyone started gapping again, but then Wuya remembered something and floated in front of the girl, she will freak out about the revelation regards Jack later, Dojo seemed on the other hand to be full into just doing that.

"Tell me my childe, as you introduced yourself you said that you are also a Hey-Lin witch in training, have I heard you right?" she asked in her usual chalm tone, as said she will freak out later and then re-arange her plans.

"Yes, my aunt trains me." at that Wuya only looked at her surprised.

"You know that I usually had no friends or relatives that I was real close to, beside my grandmother, so as she was born me and her mother decided that you and Chase should be her godparents." said the man and Wuya felt glad for the first time in centuries that she was turned into a ghost, then luckily ghosts can't blush. She hated to admit it, but she felt very touched that Jack choose her to be his firstborn's godmother.

"Chase…you mean Chase Young, the greatest evil mastermind, you know him!" yelled the younger Jack with starry eyes at the thought of him knowing his idol and having even a good relationship with him.

"Yes, but I can't tell you more and I think we need to go now." said the elder as his daughter stepped to him and offered an arm.

As they walked a bit farer away she looked at her watch which transformed into a mini video micro. "Cyber, Mala Mala Yong, you can activate the time machine." she comanded and after she finished her sentence the time portal opened, on the other side they could see Jack Spicer's laboratory and in there stood the gigantic Shen-Gong-Wu creature and a robotic dog. 

After the two stepped through the portal closed and everyone tried to let the new informations about the future fill in their minds. The deadly silence was only after ten minutes broken by Raimundo.

"I WAS DROOLING OVER SPICER'S DAUGHTER!" he screamed in horror while Dojo slipped away to warn Master Fung that the Dragon of Destruction had been found and hid all this time in front of their eyes. 

Owari


End file.
